The present application generally relates to flow restrictors and more particularly, but not exclusively, to flow restrictors applied to flow paths of gas turbine engines.
Structures embedded within flow sections of gas turbine engines may generate wakes of various proportions that traverse through ducts downstream of the structures. These wakes, furthermore, may adversely impact gas turbine engine integrity and performance. Presently, many flow path designs have a variety of shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.